Son capitaine, son quaterback
by Splanchnique
Summary: Il n'utilise cette fois ses jambes ni pour fuir, ni pour combattre. Mais pour protéger. / YAOI HirumaxSena


**Argh, j'ai pris sur moi pour le faire. Mais bon je dois allégeance à Bloody's Soul et à ses gentilles demandes. Elle écrit trop bien pour que je lui résiste...  
Pis j'voulais publier avant mais le site merdait apparemment Oo enfin bref.**

**Tout ça pour dire que oui j'ai fais un HirumaxSena et que j'ai failli me faire trucider par ma consoeur yaoiste suite à ça (Bloody, va falloir payer XD). Mais j'ai pas fait de lemon, j'préviens mes habituées :x**

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Son capitaine, son quaterback**

Douleur et peine. Un cri venant du fond de sa propre gorge l'avait lui-même surpris par sa vibrante intensité. Cette fois là, ses jambes surhumaines ne l'avait ni porté pour combattre, ni pour fuir. Mais pour tenter de protéger.  
Il avait vu Kisaragi servir de leurre. Il avait vu Gaoh arriver par l'autre côté. Et il avait vu Hiruma, encerclé sans s'en être rendu compte, au seuil de l'irréparable.  
Il s'était retourné encore plus vite qu'à son habitude, semant celui qui le marquait de sa vitesse prodigieuse, tentant au moins de _lui_ éviter ça.

Son capitaine, son quaterback. Celui qui lui avait tout donné. Force, courage, estime.  
Mais essayer n'est pas suffisant dans beaucoup de cas, et notamment celui-ci.

Il avait continué sa course éperdue malgré que le démon soit déjà à terre, le bras en charpie, et s'était laissé tomber à genoux à ses côtés.

« Hiruma-san ! »

Il avait vaguement entendu Kurita pousser un « non » déchirant, mais ce qui l'entourait ne comptait plus vraiment. Il passa une de ses petites mains sur le visage crispé du quaterback.  
Ses yeux bleus cherchaient les siens, comme lorsqu'il lui parlait sur le terrain. Pourtant, aucun son, aucun mot ne sortait de ces lèvres tordues en un sourire forcé.  
Il savait que la douleur montait, martelait chacun des nerfs du blond avec force, à mesure que son visage pâlissait. Et puis le sourire disparut, remplacé par un regard profondément angoissé, chose effrayante chez ce si fier et confiant joueur. Il venait de réaliser. Ses prunelles céruléennes s'étaient écarquillées, et son visage s'était tourné vers le ballon qu'il avait lâché lors de cet incident.  
Et son cerveau lui avait alors offert ce noir salvateur, étouffant sa douleur et sa déception.

Sena se rappelait qu'il avait longtemps appelé son nom pour l'empêche de partir, lui rappeler qu'ils avaient besoin de lui, de ses plans et de son audace. Lui le premier. Ils devaient encore pourvoir contempler son sourire carnassier pour leur donner la rage d'aller jusqu'au bout, même sans lui. Mais pour lui.  
Et il se souvenait aussi d'avoir pleuré de déception. Pas pour lui-même, il avait encore un an devant lui si jamais ils échouaient. Non, pour Hiruma.

Son capitaine, son quaterback.

Sa raison de vivre.

*****

Il avait endossé ce si lourd rôle durant le match, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, comme le démon qu'ils connaissaient. Invulnérable, toujours sûr de lui.

Sena sourit, appuyé à une des rambardes du bateau, le regard fixé sur la mer. Il se sentait tout simplement soulagé de voir que le blond tenait le coup malgré son bras en écharpe.

Tout le monde était certainement couché à cette heure avancée, mais il avait préféré rester là, sous le froid humide et mordant, les bras enroulés autour de lui en une faible protection contre le vent marin. Il frissonnait à chaque courant d'air, mais ça lui permettait de penser à autre chose. Car sa réaction de l'après-midi n'avait fait que confirmer ce dont il doutait depuis des mois maintenant. Il aimait Hiruma, profondément, sincèrement. C'était sûrement contre-nature et totalement suicidaire, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Le voir dans un tel état l'avait rendu malade, et son cœur s'était fêlé en autant de morceaux que le bras de son capitaine.  
Sena savait qu'à ce moment là, où il avait vu ce qui allait arriver, il avait souffert tellement plus intensément que le démon. La douleur de son membre brisé avait été si dérisoire face à celle qui avait envahi sa poitrine…

Il trembla sous le souffle glacé du vent et des embruns, frottant ses épaules pour se réchauffer. Tout ça devait rester enfoui au fond de son âme, sans quoi il en souffrirait pendant encore longtemps. Hiruma voyait le Christmas Bowl et la victoire. Lui, le frêle running back, n'était qu'un rouage dans ses plans. Certainement pas une personne dotée d'un quelconque intérêt relationnel à ses yeux.  
Bien sûr que son aîné l'avait aidé à maintes reprises, bien sûr qu'il l'avait toujours rassuré par quelques simples mots. Bien sûr… Mais c'était juste pour que la pièce maîtresse qu'il était soit toujours à la hauteur de ses rêves.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il toussa sous la morsure du froid. Il allait sûrement attraper la mort, mais qu'importait. Les sentiments qu'il avait éclairci dans la journée ne lui permettraient pas de dormir.  
Une veste chaude tomba sur ses épaules et il se retourna vivement, tombant nez à nez avec son capitaine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là fuckin' nabot ?  
- Hiruma-san ! »

Il se sentit brusquement rougir de se retrouver aussi proche de lui, mais l'air gelé avait déjà trop coloré ses joues et son nez pour que le blond se rende compte de quelque chose.

« Va pas chopper quelque chose -il attrapa son frêle poignet. Viens. »

Le plus grand des adolescents l'entraîna vers une cabine, la sienne, et le jeta sur le lit, avant de lui balancer une serviette.

« Sèche-toi et change-toi. Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, crétin, mais t'es trempé. »

Sena baissa les yeux sur son pantalon de soirée. Ah, en effet, les vagues frappant sur le côté du paquebot avaient réussi à atteindre le pont et à imbiber la quasi-totalité du vêtement.

« Attrape-pas un truc maintenant qu'on est en route pour la finale, t'es gentil.  
- O-Oui, Hiruma-san.  
- Et je t'ai dis de te changer je crois, reste pas planté là! »

Le petit brun se redressa sur le lit pour se sécher énergiquement les cheveux et le corps une fois ses vêtements enlevés. Mais tout de même, en caleçon devant Hiruma, après ce qu'il venait d'élucider… Ca avait de quoi le mettre bigrement mal à l'aise.  
Son aîné lui lança un tee-shirt qui lui appartenait apparemment, et Sena se sentit rougir de nouveau.

« Hi-Hiruma-san…  
- Quoi encore?  
- Ca va être… un peu grand pour moi.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ?! Resape-toi ou je te balance dehors sous le froid ! »

A cette pensée, le runningback couina et se dépêcha d'enfiler le long tee-shirt noir de son quaterback. Tee-shirt qui s'avéra lui tomber au milieu des cuisses.

« M-mais… je ne vais pas sortir comme ça…  
- Qui as dit que tu sortirais ? Tu restes dormir ici.  
- He-hein ?!  
- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider avec ce fuckin' bras. Alors tu vas être bien mignon et rester là jusqu'à demain, fuckin' nabot. »

Le ton dangereux qu'avait utilisé son capitaine le fit d'emblée acquiescer.

« Alors tu vas commencer maintenant, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit et en en faisant face à son joueur. Retire moi ce fuckin' costard. »

En effet, le démon ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la soirée. Il se demandait bien comment il avait pu l'enfiler d'ailleurs. Sena rosit, avec une pointe de jalousie. _Qui_ avait pu l'aider à ça ?  
Pendant que le quaterback regardait le plafond avec un ennui manifeste, il s'était attelé à défaire les boutons de veste et de chemise de son aîné, avec un visage virant au rouge soutenu de minute en minute.  
Le blond étendit son bras blessé avec une imperceptible grimace quand Sena glissa ses vêtements de ses épaules et les plia soigneusement au pied du lit. Quand il se retourna pour revenir près de son capitaine, il fut saisi d'un doute. D'un énorme doute. Considérant que l'objet de toutes ses pensées était bien devant lui, torse-nu, et qu'ils allaient devoir partager le même lit, il se dit que ça risquait de devenir dangereux. Pour lui et son intégrité mentale, s'entend.  
Le démon lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

« T'as pas fini. »

Le petit brun déglutit difficilement devant son aîné qui s'était relevé.

« Mais.. Hiruma-san tu as encore une main libre… supplia-t-il presque.  
- J'ai dis que tu m'aiderais, alors magne-toi. »

S'exécutant, il défit le pantalon de soirée de son quaterback, le laissant choir le long de ces jambes musclées et fines à la fois.

Et puis il se rendit compte d'une chose. Un détail qui prit toute son importance aux yeux de Sena, qui recula promptement, butant sur le lit. Quand il avait découvert que le boxer du blond avait l'air beaucoup, beaucoup trop serré, ça l'avait abasourdi. Quoi de plus normal ? Mais étrangement, il se sentait… flatté. En admettant qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce genre de réaction avec n'importe qui qu'il aurait invité dans sa cabine.

Incrédule, il ne réagit pas quand le démon se pencha au-dessus de lui, son bras gauche à droite de sa tête, plongeant son regard azur dans le sien.

« J'espère que tu ne vas pas soudainement jouer à l'effarouché ? Ton visage dit trop clairement la vérité pour que je te laisse tranquille.  
- M-mais... Hiruma-san ! Nous sommes... nous sommes deux garçons et...  
- Et ? Ca m'a jamais empêché de faire quoique ce soit. Notamment à des petits running back un peu trop naïfs et simplets. » susurra-t-il en léchant délicatement le contour de l'oreille de Sena.

Le plus jeune gémit doucement, enserrant la nuque d'Hiruma de ses bras.

Son capitaine le regardait. Son capitaine le _désirait_, même. Il en serait mort de bonheur. Mais il aurait alors raté ce baiser fougueux qui lui mit les lèvres et les sens en feu.

Pour cette nuit, il était l'invité du blond, et le centre de toutes ses attentions. Caresses, baisers, morsures parfois même quand le blond était un peu trop impatient d'en venir au principal. Mais ce qui étonnait l'Eyeshield, c'était la douceur dans ses gestes, comme s'il ne voulait rien brusquer, comme s'il voulait prendre son temps pour lui faire découvrir ces sensations si contradictoires. Coupables et plaisantes, agréables et douloureuses à la fois.  
Et puis quand était venu le moment crucial, il se souvenait s'être cambré sous le fouet du plaisir et de la souffrance mêlées, mais que son partenaire avait été attentif au moindre de ses gestes, voire même précautionneux pour éviter de le blesser, de simplement lui faire mal. Et il voyait bien que le démon luttait contre sa propre douleur, celle de son bras blessé, et celle de l'autre où reposait tout son poids.  
Un moment intense, où Sena n'avait pu retenir un cri de plaisir lors de l'extase, et il avait vaguement entendu Hiruma grogner quelque chose au creux de son épaule quand ses mouvements s'étaient fait saccadés avant qu'il lui morde le cou avec force pour retenir un gémissement.

Sa peau en portait encore la trace bleutée, le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il s'observa dans le miroir de la salle de bain et que son aîné dormait toujours, éreinté par sa blessure. Le frêle adolescent l'avait d'ailleurs délicatement remis sur le dos, constatant qu'il se reposait de plus en plus du côté droit, sans sentir que son bras commençait sérieusement à en souffrir.  
Le voir si vulnérable, si _humain_ en définitive, lui avait arraché un petit sourire.

Deux yeux couleur ciel s'ouvrirent juste après cette manœuvre, qui se fixèrent dans ceux noisettes du runningback.

« Encore là ? maugréa-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.  
- Tu m'as dis de rester jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Hiruma-san.  
- Mmh. J'aurai pensé que tu te serais tiré après cette nuit. »

Le quaterback se redressa dans le lit, avant se masser le crâne de sa main valide. Le runner ne comprit pas tout de suite où il voulait en venir.

« Je crois que j'avait un peu trop bu la soirée dernière. J'étais parti prendre l'air et puis t'étais là alors… Après je crois que ma tête s'est déconnecté du reste. »

Son regard bleu se perdit dans le côté opposé de celui de Sena. Désorienté, le plus jeune des deux resta un moment sans voix. Il voulait qu'il oublie cette nuit ? Cette simple nuit absolument fabuleuse, où ils avaient pu ne faire plus qu'un, tant par le corps que par l'âme ? Que le blond démente, ça ne servirait à rien, sa décision était arrêtée. Il voulait rester. Alors Sena. prit son courage à deux mains avant de parler.

« H-Hiruma-san ! Je... Je le voulais aussi!  
- Qu'est-ce que tu baves fuckin' nabot ?  
- J'étais parfaitement sobre Hiruma-san ! Aussi, si je n'avais pas voulu de.. de toi, je ne serais pas là ce matin, pas vrai ? »

Les yeux du démon se reportèrent sur lui, et un petit sourire laissant entrapercevoir quelques crocs aiguisés lui répondit, comme moqueur.

« Tu t'es laissé faire ?  
- O-oui… Bien sûr.  
- Bien sûr ?  
- Je… »

Le petit runner prit une grande inspiration.

« Je t'aime, Hiruma-san ! »

Un ricanement suivit cette déclaration, ne laissant même pas la place à un silence qui aurait pu être pesant.

« Je sais, fuckin' nabot.  
- Mais… mais alors pourquoi tu prétendais…  
- Pour te faire cracher le morceau pardi ! »

Sena cligna des yeux et son capitaine reprit.

« Je t'ai offert une chance de t'enfuir, fuckin' nabot, en prétendant un accident de parcours, un coup d'une nuit qu'on pourrait oublier, et tu ne la saisit même pas ? »

Le grand blond se leva pour prendre le menton de son joueur entre ses doigts.

« C'est que tu dois être sacrément accro, alors.  
- Je… je crois bien, oui… Hiruma-san. »

Le sourire du démon s'adoucit soudain.

« Alors tu accepterais de m'aider pour les trois semaines à venir, le temps que mon bras guérisse ?  
- Oh… m-même après Hiruma-san. »

Un baiser dévorant prit possession de ses lèvres, une main appuyée derrière sa nuque fragile. Il s'accrocha à ces épaules fortes, pour ne plus jamais le quitter, et prendre soin de lui, à défaut de n'avoir pu le protéger.

Son capitaine, son quaterback.

Son plus grand amour.


End file.
